


The Call of Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [36]
Category: Canadian Professional Wrestling International, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Pining, Swearing, also regular angst, although AJ/Daniels was never really stealthy, because that should probably be a Thing, goodboy!AJ, grumpy!Steen, just kinda obnoxious, obligatory Christopher Daniels warning?, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, opportunist!Daniels, or whatever Chris deigns to call him, pining!Steen, poor AJ, stealth angst, stealth romance, stealth shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: It sings to him.Of light...Of warmth...Of happiness...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I was assuming that this little incident would wrap up with this one, but so far it is looking like there will be at least two more about this one bit. I'm not sure if it will drag on any more than that, but I guess we will see. Hopefully this whole sequence is somewhat entertaining, I know that there is a lot of character and world building going on. Either way, I will enjoy it, because I really, really, _really_ like the boring character stuff ^.^
> 
> Hope you have a good time <3

Kevin snaps his phone closed with an eye roll, jamming it back in his pocket and striding off down the hall with a renewed desire to get his fucking money and leave the vacuous tar-pit he was currently semi trapped in.

The phone continues to vibrate energetically in his pocket, the loud, enthusiastic music blaring in his ears. Grinding his teeth together, Kevin shoves past a couple of dumbasses blocking the hallway and jerks his phone out again, glaring resentfully at the message notification for a long moment before opening it.

(oh)

- _why is **he** using that cunts phone?_ -

Kevin briefly contemplates replying to the very brief _‘can we talk?'_ before inhaling sharply, finger hovering over the angry red **-delete-** option.

- _the fuck does **he** think_ -

(they **live** together)

- _then fuck the both of **them**_ -

(not _that_ big of a deal)

- ** _mine_** -

“Kevin? You okay buddy?”

Kevin doesn’t look up from the small device in his hands at the question, just squints down at the three words that make his chest **_ache_** for some reason.

- _yeah_ -

- _ **some** **reason**_ -

“I’m not your ‘buddy’ Styles.”

“Ooh, testy testy. Someone hasn’t gotten laid in a while.”

Kevin involuntarily twitches, casting a disdainful look in the direction of the annoyingly smarmy voice.

“Piss off, Daniels. No one asked for you, _or_ your boyfriend’s input.”

Christopher turn with a flourish, slapping a bony hand over his heart and giving Kevin a faux wounded look.

“What?! How can you just dismiss our glorious kinship! I thought what we had was special?”

Kevin finally gives them his full attention, tearing his eyes away from the screen to watch disinterestedly as Christopher hurls himself at AJ. The prissy little bitch just sits there as Christopher buries his face in his lap, looking at him with mournful eyes and wailing dramatically.

“Ajax! Be my rebound!”

AJ rolls his eyes, even as he reaches down and pats a palm against Christopher’s shoulders comfortingly. He glances up at Kevin, a little wry smile curling across his lips.

“Why’d you have to be such a jerk? You know how much Chris likes you.”

Kevin snorts, rolling his shoulders as he slowly lowers his phone, hesitating for only a heartbeat before sliding it back in his pocket.

“Right. I highly doubt that somehow. Have you two morons seen G around anywhere? I’ve got a bone to pick with that old bastard.”

Christopher jerks himself upright at Kevin’s words, AJ’s hands falling from his shoulder as he moves. He rubs a hand across the top of his head, screwing his face up in thought.

“Yeah. Why?” Christopher says, sliding closer to Kevin, flexing his fingers and eyeing Kevin with a look that makes Kevin want to put him through the wall.

- _what the fuck is his problem?_ -

(what _isn’t_ his problem is more like it)

AJ makes a weird, strangled, somewhat annoyed sound in the back of his throat. “Chris. Give it a damn rest. Kevin looks like he’s about to punch you into next week.”

- _this one is **perceptive**_ -

(shitty taste in company though)

- _sometimes the **light** and **the dark** compliment **each other**_ -

(No.)

(They do _not_.)

Chris stops trying to move toward Kevin and turns. Kevin can’t see his face, but he is sure that Chris is giving AJ a wounded look. Chris gestures back at Kevin and makes an aborted move, barely a syllable sliding out before AJ shifts his gaze, looking at Kevin with a slightly apologetic air.

“Gino’s in the garage. He was looking for you. Said he needed to know ‘which bitch you wanted to roll over this weekend’. Whatever the heck that means.”

Kevin can’t help the slightly startled chuckle that bubbles up at the outrageously disgusted face that AJ makes, when he utters those words. The poor bastard looks like he was just forced, at gunpoint, to recite the deranged ravings of Franky on a particularly bad Friday night.

Christopher turns, eyebrows raised, clear and honestly disturbing mischief in his eyes. Kevin holds up a hand still trying to choke back a guffaw, as AJ appears to be physically fighting down a gag, “Okay, no. I don’t have an opponent for Wrestlefest. Get your fucking mind out of the gutter. Goddamn.”

AJ stops gagging and just snaps his head back and forth for a moment, looking comically confused. Kevin goes almost immediately from amused to suspicious as Christopher’s face warps into thoughtful consideration.

Kevin resists the urge to step out of the room, just cocks his head at Christopher and waits semi patiently for whatever idiocy the balding, twitchy shitstain was about to unleash on him.

“What the fuck do you want Daniels.”

(okay)

(maybe not)

- _patience is for the **weak**_ -

Christopher reaches up, stroking a thoughtful hand across his chin, cupping his elbow with his other hand and contemplating Kevin closely.

“You need an opponent.”

(ah)

- _what?_ -

“Not interested.” Kevin says flatly, although a part of him perks up at the thought.

Christopher sticks his bottom lip out, pouting melodramatically at Kevin, though his eyes are all cold calculations.

“Aw. Come on. Our last match was so good. You don’t want seconds?”

(well)

- _when you put it **that** way_ -

Kevin sniffs, taping is fingers over the hard plastic he can feel through his pants, the annoyingly loud ring tone blaring through the room as another text comes in.

“I don’t know. Think you can make that sound any _less_ appealing?” Kevin says, putting an effort into ignoring the obnoxious vibrations reverberating up his leg.

Chris glances down at the source of the noise and Kevin can’t suppress the involuntary twitch, shifting his body away before he really registers what he is doing. He forces himself to stop belatedly, though he feels slightly better with his phone shielded between himself and the wall.

(doesn’t **matter** )

- ** _want_** -

Christopher tears his eyes away from Kevin’s pocket, refocusing on Kevin’s face with a clear, somewhat confused look on his face. Since Kevin is pretty sure that there are no words in any know language to explain what the fuck is going on in his head at any given time-

(not that there is anything that **needs** explaining)

- _right_ -

(nothing is going on at all)

- _sure_ -

(so there isn’t actually anything to explain)

- _obviously_ -

(and ever if there _**were**_ , it’s none of the wonder twins’ fucking _business_ )

- _uh huh_ -

(Fuck you.)

Christopher returns a slight, barely perceptible nod in response to the helpless head shake Kevin gives him, before waving his hands enthusiastically around, “We would be the biggest thing here! Can you imagine the dramatic moments? The wild cheers? The-”

“The same-y boringness? I’ve fought you already. You want to fight the champ, you gotta earn that shit,” Kevin says, attempting to sound firm despite the exited voice in the back of his brain clamoring for a fight.

(who gives a shit)

- ** _want_** -

(just pick _somebody_. **anybody** really.)

- ** _need_** -

(Daniels is a better choice than most)

Christopher rolls his eyes heavenward and turns his whole body toward Kevin, looking like he is about to launch into some long winded spiel about why he should be Kevin’s opponent. Kevin snaps his head back and forth, clicking his tongue and getting ready to cut Christopher off at the pass, wanting to end the rant before it even gets started.

Before either of them have the chance to do more than stutter out a few broken sentences though, AJ speaks up, looking at Kevin oddly.

“So, wait, what? We’re just not going to talk about that, at all?”

Kevin tenses, feeling cornered, and Chris sighs, long and loud, running an exasperated hand down his face and shooting Kevin a look before turning to his idiotic friend.

“Man. You sure know how to kill a mood Jay.” Christopher says dryly, waving a halfhearted hand in Kevin’s general direction as he shuffles back toward AJ.

AJ makes a confused face and points at Kevin, “That’s like, the rudest thing imaginable. You can’t just **ignore** someone when they are trying to get in touch with you.”

AJ turns away from Christopher, giving Kevin an irritatingly earnest look, “What if it’s an _emergency?_ ”

Kevin runs an absent thumb over the phone, fighting down the urge to tear it out of his pocket and smash it against the wall.

“It’s not.” Kevin grumbles, under his breath.

“It’s probably just somebody else trying to weasel a match out of you,” Christopher supplies, picking up an opened bag a chips out of AJ’s bag and leaning up against the table they had commandeered.

For some reason, those words make an ice cold feeling slither down Kevin’s back, though he holds himself stock still to prevent it from showing. He drops his hand from the lump that is his phone, turning swiftly toward the hallway that leads outside and taking a few steps that way.

“See you assholes later.” Kevin says hurriedly, not listening to the confused goodbyes or the loud, fussy argument that erupts as he stalks down the hall, leaving a trail of cheerful music as he goes.

* * *

“I need you to work Saturday-”

“Fuck you. I have shit to do-”

“Good thing then, that I didn’t ask you what dinner plans you had made." Gino says, waving his tool box around haphazardly as he rummages around under the hood of his car, “Now, as I was saying, I need you to work Saturday-"

Kevin crushes his pop can in between his fingers, watching the thin metal crumple like tissue paper in his hand.

“Listen, believe it or not I actually have a goddamn life that doesn’t revolve around you and your little piss-ant shows-"

Gino abruptly stops all movement for a moment, eyes scanning the perimeter of the room, snapping his tool box closed with an abrupt twitch of his wrist. The metal container makes a loud crashing sound as it slams into the ground. Kevin tenses involuntarily as the other man turns to him, impatience on is face and all that is left in his fingers being a socket wrench.

“Listen here boy, I didn’t ask you what bullshit you were doing. I said I need you to work. You don’t want to work, I don’t want to pay you. We understand each other?” Gino says severely, waving the wrench around pointedly.

Kevin resists the urge to warily follow the blunt metal object, and instead squints suspiciously at the jackass in font of him.

“Are you fucking serious? I worked yesterday and the day before that.” Kevin bites out, pacing around and suppressing the urge to snarl at the conniving piece of shit in front of him.

Kevin is half tempted to just sling his bag over his shoulder and stalk past the old bastard, maybe tell him to shove the pittance up his ass on the way out.

- _not yet_ -

(what?)

- ** _need_** -

“Yes I am. I am dead fucking serious. You don’t work Saturday, you don’t get paid. Now get the fuck out of my shop.”

Kevin glares at the prick for a heartbeat before snorting derisively and shouldering his way out of the room, making sure to knock the assholes coffee cup to the ground on the way out.

(was planning on leaving anyway)

- _yeah, you sure showed him_ -

- _so **brave**_ -

(...fuck you)

“You jumped up little motherfucker!”

Kevin casts one last glare over his shoulder, “Fuck you.”

“See if I let you into my house ever again-”

Kevin lets out a short laugh at that, the thought genuinely amusing.

“Right. I’m the biggest thing in this shit hole. You would go tits up in a heartbeat if you banned me from your little carnival of rejected has-beens.”

Gino lets out a string of curses as Kevin grasps the door handle, not bothering to turn around as he utters his final words.

“See you Saturday, G.”

- _man, you are **so badass**_ -

(shut up)

- _seriously. **such** a cool guy_ -

(suck all of the cock)

- _whose cock are we talking about?_ -

Kevin rolls his shoulders, inhaling roughly until his sinuses burn, as he stalks irately down the tight corridors. Restless for some reason he can’t quite pin-point, and not nearly as satisfied as he had been hoping to be, he walks straight passed the locker room. Heading for the parking lot, Kevin reaches into his pocket, feeling around for his phone.

Fishing it out of his pants, Kevin hovers his fingers over that number, briefly torn before he makes up his mind.

(just for a minute)

- _not a good time_ -

( _always_ a good time)

- ** _weak_** -

Kevin listens to the way the plastic creaks in protest as he squeezes the small device in his fist. Snapping his head back and forth until his vision spins and his stomach churns, he jams the phone back in his pocket hastily and with more force that necessary.

Ignoring the way the blasted thing presses against his leg through his pants, burning him like **_his_ ** very _phone number_ is imbued with the force of **the sun** , Kevin carries on determinedly.

(doesn’t _matter_ )

- _ **want**_ -

(no)

- _ **need**_ -

fuck

The phone doesn’t ring for long. Kevin blurts out the first thing that pops into his head, the words tumbling out of his mouth immediately, as soon as _**that** _ sleepy voice answers.

“Hey Sami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was dramatic. And unnecessarily sexual. I sometimes deeply regret adding Christopher to the mix. Him and Kevin and their weird need to get all up in everyone's business and make them exceedingly uncomfortable is something I could have done without. Then again, it is also oddly entertaining, and something I did not know I needed in my life until I had it, so I guess it is not all bad.
> 
> Whelp, I need to go finish up some irl stuff and then maybe reward myself by finally checking out the Aurora, so I'll see you guys next week! Hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
